Vision That Bears the Gift
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: There are many kinds of stories. This is one of betrayal. There are many kinds of gifts. He recieved one that was unwanted. Family is one thing you can't choose. Strategy was one thing he was good at. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I had this story posted about 5 months ago, but I wasn't happy with it. So it's re-written. I tried to abandon the idea fully, but that just didn't work. The idea kept bubbling back. So here it is, up for another try. Don't get put off by the beginning. Draco isn't really in this much. It's only for a little insight from someone important later on. This takes place in the beginning of their sixth year. Drop a line if anything is wrong. And opinions on anything would be wonderful!

* * *

**

**Vision That Bears the Gift**

**Chapter 1-The True Story

* * *

**

_What makes a good story? Is it those Gryffandorks running around saving the day? The golden trio? Harry Potter coming through in the end? That's all good and well, but that's not what I think a good story is. Betrayal, friendship, destiny. Those are qualities that make good stories. Sure everyone thinks they want to hear about Dumbledore being the savior of the world with his unity crap, but it's only because they don't know the truth. They don't know a good story. And they don't know the real story. Of course me and my perfection know everything. Why? Because I was there from the beginning. I know what really happened to the golden trio, I know what really happened with Voldemort and the death eaters. How? Because I was a death eater, or death eater in-training. Who am I? That hansom devil himself, Draco Malfoy. And this story, well I guess it'll make everyone happy…it has it all. But most importantly it has the truth no one would tell.

* * *

_

He ran through the forest. It was after him, the figure, the darkness. But he was only running into a deeper darkness, welcoming. A log tripped him, he landed face first in the dirty mud…he picked himself up and looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. _Mudblood?_ He shook his head and kept running, the figure was closing in; there was no escape.

Ron awoke with a start, beads of sweat matting his fiery hair to his face and neck. He sat up staring at the mahogany spiraling post at the end of his bed. Focusing on the post he tried to calm his erratic breathing.

"Ron?" A figure to his left groggily asked, black hair seemed to be reaching out in every direction from the boy's head.

"Yeah?" He answered, slowly letting his gaze trail on the floor until it reached the bed of his best friend.

"You okay? Have another nightmare?" Harry asked propping himself up with the headboard. "The tapdancing spider again?"

"I'm fine…it was nothing…just…the spider." He hesitated slightly, not really knowing what to say. Not knowing what the dream was about. He shuddered involuntarily. "Let's just get back to sleep, we have Potions first thing in the morning.

Ron saw the silhouette of Harry shake his head in agreement, then lay back down rolling on his side, sighing contently. Within seconds the sound of a light snore erupted from his sleeping friend. Snape was worse than any nightmare that he could have. Or atleast scarier than any he had experienced before. Even though the man didn't teach potions anymore, it petrified Ron to have to pass by him if he wasn't doing so well in the class. All he would receive would be snide remarks.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, life was better. His dream was forgotten as he and his friends ate their breakfast. Hermione who decided to stick with a simple grapefruit, just sauntered in. While Ron and Harry had their normal breakfast. Neville spilled his juice on himself twice and they all laughed at stories and jokes. Simple things that seemed pointless, glances exchanged between people, a certain redhead and a bushy-haired girl. Nothing, but everything. All this time Ron felt an uneasy twinge and tried to consentrate on his breakfast, trying not to make eye contact with his two bestfriends. He should have felt at ease, but something was out of place…if only he could think of what it was.

"That nightmare of yours still bothering you, mate?" Harry asked placing a hand on his back in a friendly gesture. This snapped their bushy-haired friend out of her sideways glances.

"You had a nightmare?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron seriously.

"Did I?" He asked looking at Harry, his blue eyes shinning confusion.

"Yeah, Ron." Harry said looking at him with one eyebrow raised, "You said it was about a spider or some nonsense like that."

"Oh." He said waving his hand dismissively. "It must have been then. I completely forgot. I dunno, I think I'm just worried about the potions exam. I mean, Holiday Break is so soon…two days and the exam is in less than an hour. That has to be it."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "You should have studied more, Ronald-"

"Oh don't go trying to sound like my Mum! I don't need this. Not today." He said as he quickly collected his things and made to leave the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked looking at his retreating friend.

"I'm going to take 'mione's advice and study alittle before the exam. If you need me I'll be in the dungeon." He said as he walked out, his robes billowing behind him.

He heard Hermione ask Harry what was wrong with him as he exited the hall. His fist clutched around his wand, as if something was going to happen. He was angry, feeling the Weasley furry, but the fact was this was worse. Maybe this was the Prewitt furry he had heard so much about. Why he directed it towards his friends was beyond him, though. He knew it was more than his mum could even feel. "Stupid git, what's wrong with you?" He chastised himself as he took the stairs two by two to the dungeon.

Stumbling back against the wall he clutched his head. Something was wrong, it was painful. Ron felt as if thousands of knifes were being stabbed into his head, "_Destiny_" rang out through his thoughts.

"Having troubles, Mr. Weasley?" That snide familiar voice broke through the pain.

Ron's head eased as he stood from the wall, he couldn't tell anyone about this. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew one thing: He couldn't tell anyone.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape. Just trying to remember something for the potions exam." He said as he straightened his robes, the pain quickly making its way to the back of his mind, doing good on this exam meant one thing…passing, and that was something he did need to consintrate on. This term hadn't been his best and his NEWTS started this year.

Ron proceeded to the potions classroom leaving Snape to look carefully at his retreating figure. Something wasn't fitting well with him, but he couldn't place it. Snape growled slightly before stalking away. Something wasn't right and he was going to see Dumbledore about this right away.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Chibi-Kari: The title of the story comes from a song, and that song inspired me. To tell the truth, that band is constantly inspiring me and scaring my father, I'll the more reason to listen…hehehe. I'm hoping that posting on my birthday will bring me luck. I really love this story and I'm hoping someone else will too. Please read and review!

* * *

**


	2. The Restless Children

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: There was a toss up between name for this chapter…the alternate name is Can't Cover it Up. If you haven't noticed the titles have to do with songs. The title of the whole story is a line in a song and the title of this chapter is. I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Vision That Bears the Gift**

**Chapter 2-The Restless Children

* * *

**

_The Sorting Hat. An interesting little piece of material, isn't it? You put said hat on a first year's head and it tells you what house they should be in. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. This little hat searches the young person's mind until it finds where they need to be. There is a little known fact about this hat that I just happened to stumble upon. It's omnipresent. It knows what has happened and what will happen, and what needs to be done. From the information in the child's mind and from the future, it tells where that child needs to be placed. Your placement has nothing to do with your family's placement. It's all about you. And sometimes it takes it upon it's little pointy self to try and change the future. It denies some people their real place in the school…in life. But really it doesn't matter so much who gets to influence said person, the inside can never change. There is such a thing like destiny. I'm not sure if that's really what it is, but that force…it's there. The thing is it doesn't have as much control as it thinks.

* * *

_

Ron groaned as Harry, Hermione, and himself walked into the Great Hall. It was the day before they would leave, they had finished all their exams and dinner, **_and_** now Dumbledore wanted to speak with their class…dandy, just dandy.

They slowly took their places at the tables. Sitting and talking about break, exams, and what this meeting could possibly be about. Ron just passed it off as being about their classes and how he would see them all again after break.

"I heard that Dumbledore was going to make an example out of someone here…expel them maybe." Neville leaned forward and whispered.

"Oh don't be a git, Neville." Hermione said waving her hand whimsically. "The Headmaster would never do such a thing." She then turned to her two best friends, ignoring the hurt look on Neville's face, "How did your exams go? I think I got perfect scores on everything." She said proudly her chubby face proudly stuck in the air.

"Ehhh…Potions was difficult but I think I did bloody brilliant on everything else." Harry said smiling. Hermione glared at the wild haired boy, "Errr…I did brilliant. Sorry Hermione."

"That's better you know cursing is beneath all of us. That's a Slytherin thing to do." She turned to her other best friend who had his head on the table, cradled by his arms, red hair flowing about. "That bad, Ron?"

"Nah, it wasn't too bad. I'm just tired. I think I passed everything." He said raising his head just high enough to glance around the table, then set it back in his arms.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey has always fixed you up. Maybe your sick?" Neville said turning his attention to Ron, his aspiration to become a doctor showing through.

"Nah. I'm just tired. Can't wait to get home and sleep till noon." Ron said as he snuggled farther into his arms.

"With your mum, I don't think that's possible. You'll probably be up at 7 am helping to make breakfast." Harry laughed, as the rest of the table joined. Ron groaned he knew that Harry was right.

"Good afternoon, children!" came a booming voice from the front of the Great Hall. "I called you here for a reason, my sixth years. It has come to my attention that there has been house rivalry. At a time like this unity is most important." Neville glanced over at Hermione as her face fell slightly. "So, the other professors and I met and came up with a plan. We shall start a unity program. This program will start next semester, since we all still share classes and all the classes are at the same level this won't be a problem." Hermione looked back at Neville with a smug look on her face.

"What's he rattling on about? I don't understand this." Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry.

"I dunno, mate. I guess we're about to find out." Harry said shaking his black hair about.

"So, we have decided to clear up a little misconception. This misconception: That your lineage has anything to do with who you are or your intelligence level."

"Wha." Was the only coherent thing that came out of Hermione, as the whole class went into an uproar.

Dumbledore just lifted his hands, "You haven't even heard how we are going to do this and you're already making a fuss. We will be re-placing you in houses, only for a semester, based on your blood lineage. That means, purebloods will be separated from muggle-borns and things as such." Dumbledore said as he raised his hands to try and silence the crowd.

"What about the people that have one parent that was born of muggles but had magical blood and married another person with magical blood?" A voice asked from Ravenclaw.

"They will be residing in Ravenclaw."

"And what of the people that are pureblood, but have muggles born to pureblood parents?" Another voice from the crowd rose.

"Hufflepuff. And the purebloods will go to Slytherin and the muggle-born will go to Gryffindor."

"Who came up with this crazy idea?" Hermione shouted as she stood upon the bench.

"I did Miss Granger. And the idea of sorting into what house came directly from the Sorting Hat. And I would appreciate if you showed a bit more respect to the idea of uniting this class." Dumbledore bellowed; he knew this wouldn't go well, but he still didn't think it would go this bad, if Hermione said something it was really bad.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." Hermione stated as she sat back down, she was in disbelief that she let her temper get the better of her. Her face pointed down towards the table in shame.

"Brilliant, Hermione." A voice whispered from down the table.

"Sorry." She muttered looking at her hands.

"And tomorrow you will have your first new house meeting at eight in the morning before you are dismissed for your holiday. I assume you all know your assignments, but just incase, there will be a sheet posted in every house's common room. You are dismissed!" He announced raising his hands high in the air.

They all started walking towards the exits, slowly.

"This would still make me a Gryffindor." Hermione said, "At least I don't have to move my things."

"Well I'm a Ravenclaw, my mom being muggleborn and my dad being a pureblood wizard." Harry said looking down.

"And I'm a Slytherin." Ron said softly, then his voice rose with a furry, "Is someone getting back at me for all the things I've said about bloody Slythrins?" He rose his fist in the air and shook it, "You better be laughing up there because when I meet you, you won't be!"

"Ron, don't be so dramatic." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend.

"Well, Hermione, this is the Slytherins we're talking about." Harry said glancing over at his bushy-haired friend.

"Neville'll be with him. He's not going to be the only pureblood joining them; he'll just stick to the good guys." Hermione said logically.

"Merlin." Ron said as he shook his head in defeat. Next semester is going to be long.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: It's about to get interesting…I mean really interesting. What else does Dumbledore have planned for them and it seems as if Ron's okay now. How will everyone survive this mess? And this is just the beginning. Please review!

* * *

**


End file.
